


[Podfic] Logical Progressions

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: Bad Science, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: In which Megan is a workaholic, and Peter just wants a date that doesn't end in the lab. Just a fluffy bit of silliness.
Relationships: Peter Dunlop/Megan Hunt
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Logical Progressions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Logical Progressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183344) by [icepixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie). 



### Details

  * **Length: 00:03:52**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

**On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11qjYPby_zh6JVbtEyI0YNTwDsabhuDC_/view?usp=sharing)**


End file.
